<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258124">The Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen'>bansheequeen (queenbanshee)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestest Cousins, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, JLA - Freeform, Marriage, Newspapers, Oliver would give Chloe the moon if he could, Protective Chloe Sullivan, Protective Oliver Queen, Team Meetings, Thinking Outside the Box, Too Bad Hallmark Doesn't Make Thank You For Being Evil Cards, you know he would</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe, Oliver, and the team come up with a plan on how to deal with the newly-resurrected Lex Luthor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent &amp; Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane &amp; Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 22, 2011</b>
</p><p>The day had barely even started and Chloe was already in a bad mood. Ollie had left the apartment to check in at work and to pick up groceries (most importantly mac and cheese ingredients since that was the only thing she’d been wanting to eat lately), and she was catching up with the news when she saw the front page of the Inquisitor. </p><p>Since their wedding had become front page news a couple of days ago, they had agreed that they were going to have a press conference to avoid gossip, but that took a few days to get together, especially considering it wasn’t a pressing matter and that the news was already out anyway. </p><p>But what she saw now was more than bad press. It was the Inquisitor actually doing some research and uncovering things that any journalist with half a sense wouldn’t consider a break in the story, but she couldn’t expect that from people who wrote for that piece of shit. With a deep breath, she called her husband, hoping he wouldn’t be in public anymore. Because he wasn’t going to like this. </p><p>Oliver was in his car, having just finished up at the grocery store with the fairly large list he’d taken with him. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, grinning when he saw his wife’s phone number on the caller ID. “Hey, Gorgeous. I’m heading your direction as we speak. I bought you four different kinds of macaroni and cheese, just so you know.” </p><p>“Good.” She paused, “and everything to make it from scratch?” She asked before getting into the real reason why she was calling, priorities after all.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Several different kinds of cheese, too.” He couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “now, I’m actually calling because we made the front page again. Of the Inquisitor.” She added with a roll of her eyes, “so if you’re headed back, you might want to take the back entrance because there will be press outside.”</p><p>“Ah, now we’ve made the big time, huh?” He rolled his eyes, and started his car. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll take the back entrance.” He paused, knowing she hadn’t been terribly thrilled by the first round of press. “Are you okay?” </p><p>She pursed her lips together, considering if she should tell him now or wait for him to be home but considering at least a couple of reporters would be in the back entrance of the building too, she figured he’d hear it from them and that might actually be worse. “This one might actually require some damage control.”</p><p>Oliver winced at that, wondering what old scandal of his they had managed to drag up again. By now he should be used to it, but he didn’t want her name getting dragged through the mud because of him, either. “All right. I’ll call my PR guy as soon as we hang up.” He blew out a breath, feeling less cheerful than he had been feeling just moments ago.</p><p>“Not from your end, Ollie.” She told him, holding her breath. “Or the PR end for that matter.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Now he was genuinely confused.</p><p>“Somehow, someone in the Inquisitor actually learned how to use google.” She hesitated, walking over to the window and looking down to try and check for press members, “they printed an article about how I was involved with Lex back in high school, how I helped him put Lionel behind bars, although of course they twisted it to make it sound like we were a lot closer than we actually were.” She said, making a face.</p><p>Oliver’s grip tightened on the steering wheel ever-so-slightly. He, of course, already knew all about her past with the Luthor’s. At this point, they didn’t really have any secrets from each other. At least he was pretty sure they didn’t. But he wasn’t concerned about the news for that reason. He was concerned because Lex didn’t have his memories from before, thanks to Tess, but now he was going to know for sure that he had a connection with Chloe. </p><p>Which meant she was in danger. Again. </p><p>“I’ll be there in five minutes.” </p><p>“We’ll talk when you get home.” She said, taking a deep breath, “just remember we have the upper hand in this still.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I’ll see you in a few.” </p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” She said, hesitating before she hung up and taking a deep breath. Somehow, keeping Oliver from doing something harsh sounded like a bigger challenge than dealing with Lex.</p><p>* * * </p><p>A few minutes later, Oliver was carrying three sacks of food into their apartment and setting them down on the table. He didn’t bother with putting away the cold food or pulling anything out of the sacks, he simply made a beeline for the living room coffee table, where they left the various newspapers each day until they’d both read them all. He set aside the Daily Planet, the Gazette, the Star City Register, and frowned when he didn’t see the Inquisitor at all. He turned to see his wife standing a few feet away, paper in her hands. “Let me see it.” He moved toward her.</p><p>“I can tell you what’s written,” she said, arching her eyebrows as she pulled the paper behind her back, “and besides, an in-depth research would include Lex’s press conference which explains a lot better what my involvement with him was, he’d have been charged with pedophilia otherwise. I need you to focus on what really matters instead.” </p><p>He narrowed his eyes when she hid the paper behind her back. It had to be <i>really</i> bad if she was actually attempting to play keep away with it. “Let me see it,” he said again, giving her a look.</p><p>“Listen <i>first</i>.” She said, holding his gaze.</p><p>Oliver pursed his lips, meeting her eyes and not looking away. “I’m listening.” His voice was tense, too.</p><p>“This might make Lex turn his attention in our direction sooner than expected, but it was going to happen anyway, Oliver. No matter how careful we are, Lex Luthor is still himself, he is curious and he will stop at nothing until he has his answers,” she took a step toward him, “so he finds out I knew him back in high school, he will find out I worked at the Planet and for him too. Just like he will find out you two went to school together.” </p><p>Chloe held his gaze for a moment, “what he <i>won’t</i> find out, is why we’re enemies. He can’t read anywhere about how much we tried to uncover the 33.1’s he had, he can’t read that I knew he was responsible for Lionel’s death and he can’t read that you tried to kill him. None of that has been published, for all <i>he</i> knows, we’re allies. He can trust us. LuthorCorp and Queen Industries merged, he doesn’t know how, he doesn’t know anything about Tess. What we need to focus on is finding out everything <i>he</i> can find out from files and documents and use it to our benefit.” </p><p>She paused, arching an eyebrow, “keep our enemy very close, make him trust <i>us</i> over the people who might know more than what is out there on print.”</p><p>He searched her eyes for a moment, pursing his lips as he considered her words. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding ever-so-slightly and then looking away. “So we play  nice in an offensive move and hope he doesn’t suspect that he’s being played.” </p><p>“And we prepare ourselves as well as we can in case he does suspect or in case he somehow is able to get his memories back.” She told him, “either way, for the time being, we’re safe.”</p><p>“Safe isn’t exactly the word I’d choose,” he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as he moved away from her and toward the window, staring out over the city. As far as he was concerned, there was no place on earth that was safe enough for his wife and unborn baby now. He paused, arching his eyebrows a little as an idea began to occur to him. </p><p>“We’re in no more danger than we were before.” She pointed out, walking over to him, “we just have to gain his trust and in the meanwhile keep a safe distance,” she said as she placed a hand on his back and cocked her head to look up at him. </p><p>He definitely agreed with the safe distance part. He turned his head to look down at her, nodding a little. “I think we need to call a team meeting,” he admitted, chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Get everyone in on this so we’re all on the same page.” </p><p>“I agree,” she told him, then held out the paper toward him, “now you can read it.”</p><p>Oliver reached out and took the paper from her with one hand. With the other, he cupped her cheek, dipping his head and kissing her softly on the mouth. “I love you,” he whispered.</p><p>Chloe kissed him back then took a deep breath, “I love you,” she echoed, wrapping her arm around his back, “just promise me one thing.”</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“No matter what happens, no matter what Lex does or threatens to do.” She held his gaze, “we will agree what to do with him <i>together</i>. You don’t go after him alone.”</p><p>Oliver gazed at her intently. “As long as that goes for you, too,” he said just as seriously. </p><p>“It does.” She promised quietly, searching his eyes. </p><p>“Then I promise, too,” he said quietly, brushing his thumb over her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” She murmured, leaning in and kissing him softly again. </p><p>Oliver kissed her back without hesitation, his hand sliding up and into her hair. He’d keep her safe from Lex. He was just going to have to be very creative about how.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The meeting had been called and, for security reasons, the whole team would be coming over for dinner tonight. They didn’t want to discuss Lex over the network, no matter how secure it was. This should be completely off the record. Even with the media camping outside, between Bart and Clark, they could easily get in without being seen. </p><p>This also meant that Ollie was making a lot more food than they had anticipated and the smell alone was enough to make her constantly nauseous but she was trying not to focus on that. Instead, she was in their office, making a search of  every single detail Lex could find not only on himself, but on the rest of them. </p><p>Or she was until her phone started to ring. Chloe had to dig through mountains of paper to find it, but when she finally did, she answered it quickly before she missed the call completely, “Hello?”</p><p>“Mrs. Queen?” a familiar voice asked, sounding a little uncertain. “Or do you prefer to go by Sullivan-Queen?” </p><p>Her stomach dropped instantly when she recognized the voice, it took her a second to remember her own plan, and only another one to set her phone to record the call, “Mrs. Queen is fine. Chloe works too, Lex.” She said as neutrally as she could as she stood up and headed toward the kitchen to find her husband.</p><p>“I suspected we may have been on a first name basis, but I didn’t want to make assumptions and later regret them,” he admitted. </p><p>“Understandable,” she said, stepping into the kitchen and in front of Oliver to get his attention, “I don’t need to ask why you’re calling, I take it you read that wonderful article this morning?”</p><p>Oliver’s eyebrows shot up at that and he took a step closer to her, trying to listen into the conversation. </p><p>“Indeed. I thought perhaps calling and talking to you would be a good next step. Unfortunately for both of us, I don’t have any recollection of our previous...partnership.” </p><p>Oliver narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightening at that.</p><p>She held the phone between their ears, choosing against putting Lex on speaker phone so he wouldn’t realize the difference, “I’ve heard that, in cases of amnesia, it’s usually better for the person who lost their memory to recollect things slowly to avoid trauma, which is why you hadn’t heard from me until now.” She paused, arching her eyebrows at Oliver, “if you’re anything like the Lex I knew, I trust you did some research on me since reading the article?”</p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the line, and when he answered, she could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Apparently we knew each other fairly well. I suspected that, as well.” </p><p>She relaxed a little and nodded, “we did, Smallville wasn’t very interesting and with both of us being from Metropolis, we spent a lot of time talking. Once you were reassured that I wasn’t trying to get a story for the Torch anyway,” she said, forcing a smile on her lips and hoping it would get through like his had. She was also incredibly glad she was recording this to make sure she could keep her story straight. </p><p>“Perhaps I’d be able to interest you in meeting with me in person sometime in the near future. For dinner, maybe?” he questioned. “To catch up.” </p><p>“Absolutely,” she said even as she reached over and wrapped her fingers around Oliver’s hand. “As you probably read, I live in Star City now, but we’re planning a trip to Metropolis in the next couple of weeks. Might be good to wait so we don’t get even more unwanted press... we can meet up then?”</p><p>“Yes, that will be fine. I’d like to catch up with your husband, as well. I’m aware that the two of us also share a history.” His voice was neutral, impossible to read any inflection or try to discern what he was thinking. “Please let me know when you’re in the city. I look forward to seeing you both.” </p><p>Chloe winced at that, not liking his tone more so than his words, “of course, I’ll let Ollie know. Is this a good number for me to reach you at?”</p><p>Lex gave her his phone number. “Please call anytime, day or night.” </p><p>“Same to you,” she said, not bothering with taking note, “and Lex?” She added, even as her stomach turned. More from the lie she was about to say than the overwhelming smell of food, “It’s good to have you back.”</p><p>There was a moment’s pause. “Thank you, Chloe. It’s good to be back. I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>Oliver’s shoulders were tense as she hung the phone. “That was sooner than I thought.” </p><p>“Me too,” she admitted, looking up at Oliver and taking a deep breath, “but I think it went well enough.”</p><p>“I assume you recorded it.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>She nodded a little then started out of the kitchen, “we can share it with the team during the meeting.”</p><p>He watched her go, pursing his lips and resting his hands on the counter. What he wanted to do was throw something across the room. To break something. What he <i>needed</i> to do was stay calm. To finish cooking all the food he was preparing for when the team came in tonight. To try and stay rational. </p><p>But that was all a lot easier said than done.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe had managed redecorate the office with a new, wall of weird-like timeline for everything she had found out about Lex. She always thought it was easier to keep track of things that way. And explain it too, which she would be doing soon since the team was supposed to be arriving any time soon. </p><p>“What do you think?” She asked Ollie as he made his way into the office.</p><p>He glanced around, arching his eyebrows at what she had put together. It literally spanned across every wall of the office, starting from when he and Lex were children and first met, to the phone call she’d had only a few hours ago from the man. “I think I’m either incredibly impressed or a little frightened at how fast you managed to put all this together.” </p><p>She glanced over at him and smirked a little at that, “practice, besides, this is more of an abridged version of it. We wouldn’t have enough wall space for the whole thing.”</p><p>“It’s still pretty complete,” he murmured, moving up to one of the walls and studying what she’d plastered up there. He was quiet for a long moment. “You know as much as I don’t like the guy, and as much as I would have been completely fine without having another version of him out there walking around somewhere...” He paused, and turned to look at her, his expression serious. “Lex had a lot to do with us ending up where we are.” </p><p>Chloe cocked her head and nodded a little, “he is the reason we started working together,” she agreed, “and the reason I needed Zee’s nudge when I joined the team full time.”</p><p>“And the reason you had to save my life.” He gazed at her.</p><p>Her chest tightened a little at that and nodded, “maybe we should send you a thank you for being evil card.” She teased quietly.</p><p>He smiled, but it was faint. Then he glanced around the room again. “He put everyone we care about through complete and total hell, but...” He held his breath and looked at her once more.</p><p>She held his gaze for a moment, letting out her breath, “it got us here.”</p><p>“Yeah.” And frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure they would have wound up here without things having happened exactly the way they had, no matter how bad things had been. </p><p>She reached for his hand and nodded, “we just have to make sure things stay as they are now, and we’ll be okay.”</p><p>He slid his fingers through hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He started to say something else when he heard a knock on the door. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You just sit down and try to relax as much as possible, okay? I’ll bring our guests to you.” </p><p>“You need to try to relax yourself,” she said, arching her eyebrows and kissing him quickly before letting go of his hand, “go ahead.”</p><p>Oliver nodded a little, raking a hand through his hair as he made his way out of the office and down the hall to the front door. He glanced through the peephole and smiled faintly when he saw Lois and Clark standing on the doorstep. He should’ve known the boy scout would be the first to arrive. He unlocked the door, unalarmed it, and pulled it open, stepping aside to let them in. “Hey guys.” </p><p>“Hi,” Clark said, smiling but looking worried, “are we the first ones?” </p><p>“Yeah, you are,” he admitted, nodding. </p><p>“Where’s my cousin?” Lois asked, arching her eyebrows after hugging him quickly. </p><p>“In the office. I’ll show you.” He led the way down the hall and to the office, motioning Lois inside. </p><p>Clark arched his eyebrows at Oliver when Lois walked away, then rubbed the back of his neck, unsure.</p><p>He tried to suppress a smile at the other man’s uncertainty. “You can go in if you want. Or you can hang out with me in the kitchen while I finish cooking.” </p><p>“I guess I can do that,” he nodded, then paused, “after I say hello to Chloe.” He nodded to himself then followed Lois into the apartment.</p><p>“All right.” He nodded, watching the other man head down the hallway to say hello to his oldest friend and pursing his lips. He headed into the kitchen, checking to make sure none of the food was burning, and turning the heat down on the four-cheese macaroni and cheese he was making especially for his wife. He just hoped it tasted good to her. A lot of foods weren’t tasting right anymore for her and he felt bad that some of her favorites were now things that made her sick. However, macaroni and cheese was one dish that she seemed to not only be able to keep down, but enjoy a great deal. He’d make it every day for her if he had to.</p><p>Chloe stood up when she heard Lois and Clark approaching and smiling softly, “you’re actually early?” She said to her cousin, “I think Clark is finally influencing you.”</p><p>“This is one thing I don’t mind being early for.” Lois wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her, smiling too.</p><p>She hugged her cousin tightly then nodded, “do you mean visiting us or just the whole secret meeting part of the evening?” Chloe teased.</p><p>Clark smiled at her, “I’ll let the two of you catch up,” he arched his eyebrows at Chloe, “just wanted to say hi before going to help Oliver.”</p><p>“Yeah, get into that kitchen where you’re supposed to be,” Lois teased him, smirking. </p><p>“Good to see you too, Clark,” Chloe smiled, “go ahead, I’m sure that conversation will be much more interesting for you.”</p><p>“Less damaging,” he said, stepping closer and hugging Chloe too before heading out of the office.</p><p>Lois grinned as he headed out the door, and then she turned her full attention to her cousin. “Okay, I want the tour.” </p><p>“The tour?” She asked, cocking her head a little as her stomach dropped slightly. They hadn’t made much progress in the baby’s room in just five days, but Oliver had already bought a handful of books that were currently sitting in the guest room before they started to change things around and Chloe hadn’t thought about hiding them until now. </p><p>She arched an eyebrow at Chloe. “Yeah. You know, of your little love nest?” There was a hint of teasing in her voice, but a little worry in her eyes. “It is still a little love nest, right? You guys are okay?” </p><p>“Tabloids and Lex aside, we’re fine.” Chloe nodded, “there’s not much to see and are you really sure you want to see our bedroom?”</p><p>Lois folded her arms across her chest. “Considering it’s a billionaire penthouse, I think there’s a little more to see than one bedroom.” </p><p>“Sure, but we don’t have a pool,” She tried, then smiled a little wondering if she could get away with showing just one of the guest rooms. “This is the office, obviously,” she said, looking around.</p><p>“Why don’t you have a pool? This is California and you guys are richer than...” Her voice trailed off and she grinned sheepishly, shrugging and glancing around the office. “It’s a big office.” </p><p>“Well, now that--” she paused, “if we’re both working from home, we kind of need it. And there is still a pool at the mansion.” She teased.</p><p>“So the brains of the budding Justice League are all contained in these four walls.” She moved over to look at the Wall of Weird. “Is it all Luthor-centric for our benefit?” </p><p>“That’s for the meeting, yeah.” Chloe nodded, “we’re thinking of getting a secret room somewhere, just in case, but we haven’t made it that far with that just yet.”</p><p>“Probably a good idea.” She turned to look at her cousin again. “All right. Next stop on the tour?” </p><p>“Living room,” Chloe said, making her way out of the office and back in the direction she and Clark had come in from.</p><p>Lois followed, glancing around with interest and smirking as she caught sight of the rather large balcony just outside the living room. “Ollie and his balconies.” She made her way toward the door, eager to see the view from up so high.</p><p>“It does make life easier for him.” Chloe said, stepping outside with Lois, “and the view isn’t bad either.”</p><p>“No, it’s definitely not,” she agreed, eyes wide as she looked across the cityscape and saw the ocean. “Actually it’s kind of amazing.” </p><p>“The breeze is really nice,” Chloe said, hoping to distract Lois from the rest of the apartment, “well, it has been since we moved here, I don’t know how hot and muggy it will get.”</p><p>Lois smiled, glancing at her sideways. “Do you like it here?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, smiling a little, “I mean, we didn’t get to see much of the city yet, but it feels like home already?”</p><p>She studied Chloe for a moment. “You seem happy.” </p><p>Chloe looked over at Lois and nodded a little, “I am,” she said sincerely. Despite everything they already had to deal with, between her and Ollie and the baby, she couldn’t ask for anything else.</p><p>“You know, if I’d had any idea a long time ago that you two of you would end up here, I would’ve set you up,” she said honestly, leaning back against the railing.</p><p>“I would never have believed it would work out,” she said sincerely, leaning sideways against the railing too. </p><p>Lois nodded a little. “I just hate that you had to suffer so much in order to finally be happy.” </p><p>“It was worth it.” She said sincerely, then smiled at her cousin, “how are things with you and Clark? Any plans to try again?”</p><p>“Not right now. Things are too crazy. It’d just get interrupted again.” She smiled. “It’ll happen though.” </p><p>“Good,” Chloe smiled, “and how are things in Metropolis?”</p><p>“Same as usual, really. Minus you and Ollie being here, and Tess being...” Her voice trailed off. “Courtney stopped by the other day. At Watchtower, I mean. Is she coming today?” </p><p>She shook her head a little, “since this is about Lex and she never really knew him,” Chloe shrugged a shoulder, “is she doing well, since...” she trailed off, feeling like they had lost so many amazing people in the last few months.</p><p>Lois looked down, nodding. “Yeah, she seemed like she’s doing okay. I mean, as well as she can be, considering.” </p><p>“Yeah, we should try to bring her into the team more, so she’ll have familiar faces around at least.” She told Lois, making a mental note to do that.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely. And maybe later we can talk about who’s hosting what holiday dinner where,” she suggested. “I know it’s a ways off before we have to worry about it, but it’ll give plenty of planning time when we know who’s doing what, you know?” </p><p>“Holidays,” Chloe breathed, nodding a little, “yeah, I guess we will have to think about that.”</p><p>“No more just Chlo-Lo holidays,” she teased. “Does that mean we’re all grown up now?” </p><p>“I think it does,” she said, smiling a little as she glanced toward the kitchen, “means we have families now.” </p><p>* * * </p><p>Oliver stirred the macaroni and cheese, turning the heat down a little more before turning to look at Clark, arching his eyebrows. “How was the flight?” His eyes glittered with amusement.</p><p>Clark smiled at that and nodded, “I think I moved faster when I was just running, but it’s a lot less bumpy this way.”</p><p>“Less bumpy’s good,” he agreed, leaning back against the counter. </p><p>“Do you need any help?” He asked, looking down at the pot. “It smells good.”</p><p>“Nah, I’ve got it. It’s all almost done.” He glanced toward the hallway and then back at Clark. “She’s been craving nothing but macaroni and cheese.” He grinned a little.</p><p>“Craving?” Clark paused, his eyes widening a little.</p><p>Oliver almost chuckled at the other man’s expression. “Yeah, craving.” He arched his eyebrows. </p><p>“Good,” he relaxed, shaking his head, “the last thing I wanted was to have to lie to you all night, it’s bad enough with Lois.”</p><p>“I’m surprised Chloe hasn’t told her yet. Or that Lois hasn’t figured it out, yet,” Oliver admitted.</p><p>“Do you think she will tell her tonight?” Clark asked hopefully.</p><p>“I’ll see if I can’t steer things in that direction.” He patted Clark’s arm. “You want to taste test the macaroni and cheese, by chance? Four different kinds of cheese in it. Not sure if it’ll be any good.” </p><p>“Sure,” Clark nodded a little, reaching for a clean spoon.</p><p>He watched him, raising his eyebrows and waiting to see how Clark would react.</p><p>Clark paused then nodded, “it’s good,” he said, smiling, “really good.”</p><p>Oliver smiled back, relieved. “Good. I’ve been trying to change things up for her once in awhile so she’s not eating the same thing over and over.” </p><p>“Is this really all she’s eating?” He asked, frowning.</p><p>“It’s the only thing she’s able to keep down,” Oliver told him, pursing his lips. “At least for the last few days.” </p><p>“Has she been sick a lot?” Clark frowned more, “maybe I can ask my mom if she knows of anything that could help.”</p><p>“It’s normal, according to the books and websites. Emil agreed.” </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded a little, “good.”</p><p>“Everything’s normal so far,” he assured Clark. </p><p>“Glad to hear it,” he smiled, “now once she tells Lois, everything will be a lot easier.”</p><p>“You do realize of course, that once Lois <i>does</i> know, the two of you will be spending a lot more time in Star City, right?” </p><p>“It’s not a long trip.” Clark smiled more, shrugging a little.</p><p>“That’s good.” Oliver grinned, too, then glanced toward the door when there was a knock. “Be right back.” He moved out of the kitchen and to the door, opening it and nodding at Victor and AC, who stood on the doorstep.</p><p>“Hey, dude!” AC smiled, “this is so much better than Metropolis.”</p><p>“Can’t disagree with you there,” Oliver agreed with a smile of his own. “Come on in, guys. Clark and Lois just got here a little bit ago, and the food’s almost ready.” </p><p>“Nice place,” Victor smiled, looking around.</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiled back, shutting the door once again.</p><p>When she heard voices, Chloe told Lois the boys were there and started to greet them, hopefully her cousin had forgotten all about the tour, “how is it that the fastest member of the team is the last one here?” She asked, smirking.</p><p>“Not the last one yet,” Oliver said, arching his eyebrows a little and heading back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, okay, but not one of the first ones,” she rolled her eyes a little, then turned to the guys, “make yourselves comfortable, Ollie is cooking so, we’ll have the meeting after dinner.”</p><p>AC glanced around, then took a seat on the sofa, picking up the TV remote with a grin. </p><p>Chloe grinned a little as Clark came out of the kitchen, “Lois is on the balcony,” she told him before making her way over to the kitchen herself, “everything coming out okay?” She asked her husband.</p><p>“Yeah. You wanna try this?” he asked, holding up a spoonful of the mac and cheese that Clark had taste-tested for him.</p><p>She leaned closer and took a bite from the spoon, arching her eyebrows and nodding, “good, what’s the different cheese in it?”</p><p>“There are four different kinds,” he told her, grinning at her reaction. </p><p>Chloe cocked her head and grinned, “you went all out for our guests, I see.” She teased.</p><p>“If you were eating anything besides mac and cheese, I’d go all out for you,” he said seriously, setting the spoon in the sink and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>She smiled and wrapped her arms around him too, “I kind of wish we were gathering all our friends here for a different reason,” she admitted.</p><p>He searched her eyes, nodding. “I know,” he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes and leaned against him, taking a deep breath, “we should probably set the table. I’m sure the others aren’t far behind.”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell Lois tonight?” he asked, voice growing softer. </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it,” she said, frowning a little, “do you think we should?”</p><p>Oliver nodded a little. “Better she find out from us than by a slip-up somewhere down the line?” </p><p>“True,” she said, holding her breath. “I guess we can wait when everyone has left. I’m sure Clark would appreciate it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he would,” he agreed, pulling her a little closer and pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Okay,” she breathed, smiling softly up at him, “Clark?” She said, raising her voice just a little and smirking at Ollie, “make sure you and Lois are the last ones out so we can end your torture.”</p><p>Oliver smirked at that, and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. He heard a knock on the door, followed by another voice. </p><p>“Have no fear, Booster Gold is here!” </p><p>Chloe paused and grinned, shaking her head and resting her head over Oliver’s chest before heading to the living room, “and Zatanna,” she greeted, smiling.</p><p>One of whom he was happier to see than the other. He just happened to need the boisterous man there, as well. He followed his wife into the living room. </p><p>“Hey, Chloe,” Zatanna greeted with a warm smile, hugging her and greeting Oliver, as well. “Ollie.” </p><p>“Good to see you guys,” Chloe said, smiling, “come in.”</p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable. We’re just waiting on Bart and Dinah, and then we can have dinner before the meeting,” Oliver told them. </p><p>Booster glanced around, nodding in approval. “Nice place. Could use a few updates, but not bad for honeymooners.” </p><p>“Technically they’re not honeymooners,” Victor said, arching his eyebrows. “They’ve been married for four months.” </p><p>Chloe frowned at Booster, “and we haven’t spent much time here since we moved.” </p><p>“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be insulting. I just tend to speak when something occurs to me,” he admitted, shrugging a little.</p><p>She considered him for a moment then nodded, smiling a little, “make yourselves at home, we’re waiting on... two more?” She asked Oliver, last she had checked, Dinah hadn’t confirmed it.</p><p>“Yep.” He nodded, meeting her eyes across the room and smiling faintly.</p><p>Chloe nodded a little at him, arching her eyebrows as the door opened a second later, revealing Dinah and Bart, “I guess we’re not waiting for anyone after all.”</p><p>Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Hey guys. Come on in. Dinner’s pretty much ready.” He turned and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“Dining room is this way,” Chloe offered as she started toward it, she wanted to explain everything as soon as possible so they could enjoy each other’s company for a while. At least in this case, it wasn’t a time-sensitive crisis. </p><p>* * * </p><p>
  <i>“Yes, that will be fine. I’d like to catch up with your husband, as well. I’m aware that the two of us also share a history. Please let me know when you’re in the city. I look forward to seeing you both.” </i>
</p><p>Oliver stopped the recording, glancing around at the members of the team and leaning back in his chair. “Obviously this is happening sooner than we’d anticipated.” </p><p>“So we should just shut up unless he finds out we know him?” Bart asked with a frown. </p><p>Chloe nodded, “basically. Obviously he will know about knowing Clark and Lois right away.” She said, arching her eyebrows, “but technically, he doesn’t have any official connection with the rest of you, it’ll be best if we can keep it that way, but that might change in the future.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that lying to him about things is the best way to go,” Dinah said, arching an eyebrow and frowning. “If and when he <i>does</i> get his memory back, it’ll only anger him more that we fed him lies.” </p><p>“No matter what we do, if he ever gets his memory back, he is coming for us,” Chloe pointed out. “We can try to stick to the truth as much as possible, but letting him believe we’re friendly acquaintances is going to make our lives easier for the time being and give us more time to take precautions against him if we need to.”</p><p>“Which brings me to our next order of business,” Oliver said, drawing in a breath and sitting up straighter in his chair. He glanced over to where Booster was sitting, looking both slightly confused and a little bored. “How much technology from the future do you have here, Booster?” </p><p>Chloe frowned a little at her husband, not aware they had a next order of business.</p><p>“I have everything here,” he said, sitting up and smiling as he touched his temple. </p><p>Oliver smiled at that, too. “Good, because I see you playing a pretty pivotal role in building our future headquarters.” </p><p>“Future headquarters?” Vic asked, arching his eyebrows. </p><p>Frowning more, Chloe turned fully to face her husband, arching her eyebrows. </p><p>“Spill already, Ollie, before Chloe loses her patience,” Lois smirked.</p><p>“On the moon,” he said, turning his gaze to meet Chloe’s eyes.</p><p>“On the moon?” Chloe echoed, shaking her head a little in confusion. </p><p>“That’s awesome!” Bart said, turning to Booster. “Can you do that, man?”</p><p>Booster cocked his head to the side. “I’m sure with Oliver’s cash flow and his company’s technology and my knowledge, I can assist with that, absolutely.” </p><p>Oliver nodded slightly, still gazing at Chloe. “Can’t think of a safer place for a new HQ.” </p><p>“No,” she agreed, arching her eyebrows, “I’m more worried about getting there and back.” </p><p>“It wouldn’t take me long...” Clark said, confused.</p><p>“That’s where Booster comes in,” Oliver admitted. “What’s space travel like where you’re from?” </p><p>Booster simply grinned.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After discussing some logistics and with some ideas from Booster, the rest of the team left to patrol their specific locations. As requested, Clark managed to stay behind with Lois, not that it took her a lot of convincing. </p><p>“Well, that was productive,” Chloe said, arching her eyebrows a little.</p><p>Oliver smiled faintly, and he had no doubt she had a lot of questions he was going to be answering once Lois and Clark left for the evening. “Yeah, it was.” </p><p>Lois took a sip of her coffee, watching them. “Where’d the whole moon base thing even come from?” </p><p>“Good question,” Chloe said, cocking her head at her husband, “first I heard about it.”</p><p>“It just occurred to me this morning,” he admitted, looking sheepish.  </p><p>“Because of Lex?” Chloe asked him. </p><p>“It would make it harder for him to do any damage...” Clark said, not entirely convinced.</p><p>“And if something comes up and someone needs an incredibly safe place to go, it doesn’t get much safer than the moon.” This time he didn’t look at Chloe.</p><p>“...Oh.” She said, now understanding what he meant. This wasn’t about the team at all, it was about keeping the baby safe from Lex.</p><p>Lois looked between them, eyebrows furrowing as she leaned forward. “What am I missing here? Because the two of you aren’t exactly the turn tail and run kind. So unless you’re--” She paused, staring at Chloe for a long moment, her eyes widening. </p><p>Chloe turned her attention back to Lois and held her breath. She’d figured between the lack of alcohol served at dinner and Chloe <i>not</i> having a cup of coffee even though there was a fresh pot of it in the kitchen, Lois would have figured out that something was up. Smiling slightly, Chloe nodded, “pregnant.” She whispered.</p><p>“Wow,” she whispered back, eyes widening even more. “Oh, wow.” She sat back in her chair, then glanced at Clark to see his reaction.</p><p>“I... knew.” Clark said carefully, wincing even as he smiled. </p><p>“Kind of hard to keep it from the guy with super hearing.” Chloe told her cousin, “he actually found out before Ollie did.”</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me?” Lois frowned, reaching over and punching him in the shoulder.</p><p>“Chloe asked me not to!” Clark said quickly. </p><p>“I wanted to tell you myself,” Chloe added, glancing over at Oliver, “and I wanted Ollie to be there too since you’re the first person we’re officially telling.”</p><p>Oliver reached out and placed a hand on his wife’s back, rubbing gently. “Hence the extra worry about Lex,” he confessed, glancing at Lois.</p><p>Lois looked between them once more, expression worried. “How soon can we build that moon base?” </p><p>“I don’t think you just buy land on the moon, Lois.” Chloe smiled a little, reaching over and taking her cousin’s hand, “besides, we have plenty of time.”</p><p>Lois squeezed her hand back, nodding. “Still. The sooner we get working on it, the better we’re going to feel. Right, Clark?” </p><p>“We’ll get it done as fast as possible,” Clark nodded, placing his hand over Lois’ back. </p><p>“Great.” She nodded, glancing over at her fiance and resting her hand on his knee.</p><p>“Relax,” Chloe told Lois, “we’re already thinking of how to keep the kid as safe as possible. We’re also thinking of quietly moving to the mansion once the baby is born, so no one knows where we are.”</p><p>“Good. That’s a good idea,” Lois agreed. She glanced at Clark for a moment, then looked back at Chloe. “Maybe I should stay here for awhile.” </p><p>Clark looked over at Oliver and arched his eyebrows. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, not now anyway.” Chloe assured her, “maybe once we have the baby? I’m sure we could use the help then.”</p><p>Oliver nodded in agreement and looked at Lois. “And you know me, Lois. I’m not going to let anything happen to Chloe, or to our baby.” He’d die first.</p><p>“Or to yourself,” Chloe added, looking up at her husband and arching her eyebrows. Hopefully he hadn’t already forgotten their deal.</p><p>He smiled faintly at that, glancing at her. “Or myself.” </p><p>She smiled a little at that then nodded, turning back to her cousin, “but anything you think might help us make everything safer, you can let us know.” Chloe paused, “for the time being, I think not discussing the baby over the internet, especially Planet’s internet is a good start.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” she agreed, nodding. “So what do you need right now? What can we do?” </p><p>“There isn’t much to do,” she admitted, “we’re probably going to stick with Emil for medical stuff for a while to avoid another article...” Chloe paused at that, “maybe keep an ear out for rumors? Especially in the newsroom.” </p><p>“We can definitely do that,” Clark nodded.</p><p>Oliver nodded, too. “Thank you guys. We really appreciate it.” </p><p>Chloe smiled over at Lois, “and when the shock wears off, you can call me with the two hundred questions I’m sure you’ll have.” She teased.</p><p>She smirked back at her cousin. “Or just have Clark fly me in.” </p><p>“You’re both welcome anytime,” Oliver said sincerely, looking between them.</p><p>Chloe nodded a little, grinning softly at her cousin then looking up at her husband. Almost anytime, anyway.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Oliver finished cleaning up the kitchen and made his way back toward their office, finding her sitting in her desk chair reading something on her laptop. He leaned against the doorframe, just watching her for a moment without speaking. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of everything,” she said quietly, smiling as she turned her chair to look at him.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said just as quietly, still gazing at her.</p><p>Chloe stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to him. “Should we call it a night?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” He reached out, sliding his arms around her and resting his hands at the small of her back. His expression was troubled. </p><p>She frowned a little at the look on his face, searching his eyes for a moment, she lifted her head to cup his cheek, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Oliver leaned into her touch and sighed softly. “Just wishing we’d catch a break. Just for a few days. You know, no bad news, no traumas, no end of the world scenarios...no Lex Luthor threatening everything we have.” </p><p>“I know,” she brushed her thumb over his cheek then shrugged a little, “but at least we have plenty of good to outweigh the bad this time?”</p><p>“I know. I should be more grateful. And I am, I just...” He chewed the inside of his cheek, and exhaled slowly, kissing her forehead as his voice trailed off. </p><p>“Frustrated, tired, worried.” She finished for him, wrapping her other arm around him tightly and nodding. “We will have to go to Metropolis soon and worry about Lex then,” she whispered, cocking her head, “but we still have at least a week or two before we have to do that and unless I missed something, we don’t have anything else pressing to look into.” She lifted her head a little, “why don’t we spend more of this time pretending we’re on vacation?”</p><p>Oliver smiled softly at that, resting his head against hers. “I love you,” he murmured against her ear, threading one hand in her hair. “I think pretending we’re on a vacation sounds like a great idea.” </p><p>She shivered a little and smiled, turning her head toward his and pressing her lips to his jaw. “We need to spend as much time alone together as we can now, right?”</p><p>“Liking this plan more all the time,” he said with a grin of his own.</p><p>Chloe smiled, cocking her head to look at him, “should we get started on it, then?”</p><p>Oliver met her eyes and nodded. “Most definitely, Mrs. Queen.”</p><p>She grinned softly then tiptoed, pressing her lips firmly to his as she cupped his face in both hands.</p><p>He smiled, too, returning the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. She was right. There was nothing they could do right now about Lex. They should be enjoying the time they had alone together, because it was rare, and precious. And he didn’t want to miss a moment of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>